1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, in particular to a cramping connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An exemplary prior art cramping connector is shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 and is identified by the numeral 60. The cramping connector 60 is of a so-called multilevel type, and is constructed such that a multitude of blocks 62 provided with terminal cavities 61 arranged side by side. The blocks 62 are placed one over another and a lid 63 is mounted on the top. In each block 62, the rear parts of the terminal cavities 61 are open upwardly to improve efficiency by enabling the connection of wires with unillustrated terminal fittings formed with blades inside each block 62. More particularly, the unillustrated terminal fittings are inserted into the terminal cavities 61. The wires then are pressed into cramping portions of the terminal fittings from above. As a result, the blades of the terminal fittings cut the insulation coatings of the wires to establish an electrical connection with cores of the wires.
When male and female connectors are engaged with each other, a receptacle having a rectangular tubular shape is generally formed at an engaging portion of one connector (normally, male connector). The multilevel cramping connector, as described above, is divided into a plurality of blocks. Thus if a receptacle is simply formed, it needs to be divided in a similar manner. If the rectangular tubular portion is vertically divided, the side walls of the respective blocks are deformed inwardly for some reason caused by molding. Even if an adjustment is made, a proper rectangular tubular shape may not be obtained. This may cause an insufficient engagement of the male and female connectors.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to effect a secure engagement of male and female connectors in a multilevel connector.